


and I'll spend it next to you

by kaggleyama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaggleyama/pseuds/kaggleyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko take a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I'll spend it next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~
> 
> So. This is my very first fanfiction and it's unbeta'd, so please be gentle. It just so happens that it is also nothing but pure fluff. Don't hold me responsible if it causes cavities.
> 
> Cross-posted on fanfiction.net

Kuroko wakes him up at eight by opening the curtains and letting the light of the sun stream into his room. “Time to get up,” he says from somewhere close by. Kagami opens his eyes to a squint, wincing at the sudden brightness.

There’s a shuffling sound, followed by footsteps, and a moment later Kuroko’s face appears in his field of vision. The sunlight frames it perfectly, surrounding it like a golden halo, and for a moment Kagami can almost imagine that Kuroko is the sun.

“I made breakfast,” says Kuroko, shattering the moment. All goes back to normal when he disappears, presumably to the kitchen to eat the aforementioned breakfast, leaving Kagami to wonder when exactly he became such a romantic.

 

 

Much to Kagami’s surprise, breakfast consists of something other than boiled eggs. It’s still eggs, only scrambled and with some tomato mixed in, but it’s a step up from what Kuroko usually makes.

“Not bad,” he comments after a few bites. He’s leaning against the cooking island, across from Kuroko who sits on the counter. They’re almost the same height this way, though Kagami is still a tiny bit taller.

“But not good either,” Kuroko states, blunt as ever.

“Well, no.” Kagami hates to admit it, but it’s true. While it certainly isn’t terrible, it isn’t what he’d call good. “But this is only the first time. You’ll get better.”

Kuroko tries, and fails, to hide a smile by taking another bite. “Thank you, Kagami-kun,” he says, softly.

 

 

Later, when they’re lounging together on the couch, Kagami asks if he can copy Kuroko’s homework.

“No,” Kuroko answers promptly. A moment later he looks up from the book in his hands to frown at Kagami. “Have you not done it yet?” He asks.

It takes a while to move from the couch to the table. Their legs were all tangled up, and Kagami was more than a little reluctant to move. Despite that, fifteen minutes later they’re bent over Kagami’s geography homework together. Kuroko is really very close, their foreheads nearly touching, and it’s a little distracting. Kagami often finds himself distracted by his proximity and ends up staring at Kuroko’s lips until said lips move to tell him to pay attention.

Despite all that, Kuroko is a good teacher and Kagami picks it up faster than he expected, though he’s sure he’ll forget it later. They work through the questions together, and Kuroko remains patient even when Kagami gets so frustrated he throws his book across the room, explaining things in a calm, confident voice.

When they’re finally finished Kuroko says, “You did well,” and kisses him.

 

 

Afternoon brings with it the discovery that Kagami’s fridge is devoid of anything that constitutes as a proper meal.

“You should have told me,” Kagami says, staring at the meager contents of his fridge over Kuroko’s shoulder in despair. “We could have gone grocery shopping.”

Kuroko only hums. “Should we do so now? We’re going to need food for dinner, even if we do go out to eat for lunch.”

A low growl coming from Kagami’s stomach is enough of an answer. “Food first, then groceries.”

 

 

They end up getting lunch at Maji Burger. Kagami eats an inhuman amount of burgers while across from him, Kuroko sips a vanilla shake and ends up stealing half of his fries.

 

 

Kagami thinks Kuroko is way more adorable than he has any right to be when he climbs into the grocery cart and sits amidst his groceries.

(He has to forcibly stop himself from thinking of it as _their_ groceries.)

Whenever he goes to place something in the cart, he leans forward to give Kuroko a little peck, now on top of his head, now on the tip of his nose, now on the lips. After the sixth time this happens, Kuroko drags him down by the collar to kiss him properly. There’s an old lady staring at them when they pull apart, but neither of them pay her any mind.

 

 

At first Kuroko helps putting the groceries away. He gives up the pretense after a few minutes and wanders into the living room instead. Most of the shelves in Kagami’s apartment are too high up for him anyway, so it’s not very surprising.

When Kagami joins him, Kuroko is curled up on the couch like a kitten. Kagami sits down next to him, tries to resist the urge to pet him, then gives up and does it anyway.

Kuroko looks at him from the corner of his drooping eyes. “What are you doing?” He sounds half asleep.

“Petting you.” Kagami answers, like it’s the most normal thing in the world, even though his face is bright as a tomato.

“Why?”

“You looked-” Kagami pauses to watch Kuroko yawn. He will forever deny the goofy smile that spreads over his face at the sight. “Cute,” he finishes. “Now go to sleep, if you’re that tired.”

“M’not that tired,” Kuroko slurs. “Let’s watch a movie.”

 

 

They do end up watching a movie, though Kuroko falls asleep after barely five minutes of it, his head in Kagami’s lap. It’s some kind of sappy rom-com that Kagami doesn’t find very appealing, but ends up getting totally absorbed in anyway. The ending is a little sad and kind of beautiful and Kagami, though he will never ever admit it, tears up a little.

Kuroko, like he has some kind of creepy sixth sense, chooses that moment to wake up. “Are you crying, Kagami-kun?”

“No,” Kagami says, though it comes out more as a sniffle. “Shut up,” he mutters. When Kuroko starts laughing, Kagami shoves him off the couch and onto the floor. Kuroko pulls him down on top of him, and they spend longer on the floor than they really should.

 

 

Kuroko hovers around the kitchen while Kagami makes dinner, occasionally handing over ingredient when asked. He ends up spending another meal sitting on the counter, this time with Kagami nestled between his legs.

 

 

“I had fun today,” Kuroko says, when they’re lying together in bed that night. His head is on Kagami’s shoulder, hair tickling Kagami’s chin.

“Yeah. Me, too.”

“We should take a day off more often,” Kuroko muses. Kagami wholeheartedly agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Kagami totally cries during sappy movies, don't deny. Also, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
